


Warm Water

by steviatea



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hair Washing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviatea/pseuds/steviatea
Summary: Lydia and Skyler take a bath together, among other things.
Relationships: Lydia Rodarte-Quayle/Skyler White
Kudos: 9





	Warm Water

**Author's Note:**

> this is a happy little AU where skyler _didn't_ tell lydia to fuck off at the car wash and lydia _didn't_ send todd to her house to threaten her. instead it's just gay

The whole premise of bathing in someone else's bathtub, especially a tub owned by the woman one happens to be currently seeing, is an incredibly intimate concept that Lydia surprisingly hasn't considered before. She's had a few _flings_ with other women in the past, sure, but there's an increasing frequency in which Lydia and Skyler have been hooking up as of late and it's impossible to ignore the bits of _tenderness_ that have begun to show between the two women. It's beginning to feel that much more personal in a way that Lydia herself hadn't foreseen.

Relationships of a personal nature are somewhat _strange,_ because her own personal life has always felt so limited, in a way. Perhaps lacking her own family, growing up, would have such an effect on her views of growing close to others. The obvious exception is with her own daughter, Kiira, who's well under the care of her nanny back in Houston. Lydia loves her daughter with her whole heart and misses her greatly whenever she has to take any sort of out-of-state business trip. Kiira is her whole world, as far as family goes.

When it comes to _personal closeness_ in romantic terms, though, there's of course a significant difference. Lydia's been single pretty much her whole life, so it's _different,_ to have something recurring like this with Skyler. Skyler, and her beautiful blue eyes, her impressively _tall_ stature, her figure that Lydia's been known to admire quite blatantly. Skyler, and her cozy little suburban home in Albuquerque, New Mexico home that is perfectly convenient to visit whenever Lydia happens to have business trips in the area. It works well that Skyler happens to live here, and it works well that she's invited Lydia over for a dinner date. Skyler's son is staying overnight with his friend and her daughter has been put to bed; the two women have some time alone.

This, of course, is the aftermath of dinner that started with Skyler's _seemingly_ innocent _(but now quite evidently suggestive)_ proposal of the two women taking a bath. _Together._

Lydia's breath catches in her throat at the sight of Skyler undressing; the soft curve of her hips and the shape of her breasts are very much like that of a work of art, something one would admire with awe. _(Botticelli's paintings of women in the nude come to mind, the tasteful imagery of the female body being something that left a deeply sapphic impact on Lydia.)_ The taller woman has a graceful beauty about her that Lydia could certainly stare at for hours without tiring — though, her gaze only remains for a matter of seconds as Skyler steps into the bathtub, the water partially obscuring her unclothed form.

God. She is _beautiful._ Lydia simply cannot stop herself from admiring Skyler, taking in every detail of her body that she can still see.

Of course, the blonde takes notice of this quite easily and she appears rather amused by the way Lydia's face is practically _beet red_ at the sight of her. Skyler's lips turn upward into a playful smile as she beckons to Lydia, her voice velvety and inviting. “Are you planning on standing there the whole time, or are you going to join me?”

“Oh,” Lydia replies, eyes widened and face flushed. Clearing her throat, she quickly nods her head, smoothing out the pencil skirt she's wearing and shyly glancing away for a moment. “Right. Sorry. Yes. Of course, I'll be joining you.” As she begins to shed her own clothing, starting with the aforementioned skirt, she cannot help but feel her heart rate escalate to a fast-paced _thump_ that's audible enough for her to notice. She wonders if Skyler can hear it, too — maybe that's just plain illogical, but it's easy to feel a bit more self conscious when she's no longer dressed. Lydia feels that much _smaller_ without her _Louboutins_ and her perfectly chosen businesslike attire. A brief glance in the mirror reinforces this feeling.

“You're beautiful,” Skyler tells her in a low and sultry tone, “You know that?”

“I… um, thank you,” stammers Lydia with a nervous little laugh under her breath. There are certain things, socially, that Lydia hasn't quite wrapped her head around. A compliment toward her logistics work at Madrigal or her leadership skills as a boss would be far easier to respond to than one about her physique. She's not sure how to respond to this compliment, however, given it’s much more intimate. She’s going through mental gymnastics as she approaches the bathtub, adding a soft little, “So are you," in response.

Skyler lets out a soft chuckle as Lydia joins her in the tub. “I appreciate that, sweetheart.” Comfortably warm water rises around the two women as Lydia situates herself in the tub— well, _attempts_ to situate herself. No matter what way she moves, she ends up incredibly close to Skyler, practically laying on top of her. _(It's not a particularly large bathtub.)_ Not that she really minds; this wouldn't be the first time they've been so close to one another in this nature.

Skyler wraps her arms around Lydia's body, pressing a kiss to her cheek. The affectionate gesture brings a smile to Lydia's face, which remains when the other woman's fingers brush gently over the smooth, sensitive surface of her body.

"You know, this doesn't _just_ have to be a bath," Skyler tells Lydia in a tone of voice so husky that it sends shivers down the shorter woman’s spine. Her hand rests on Lydia's abdomen, fingers gently tracing over her exposed body, and Lydia cannot help but notice that Skyler has clipped her nails short — short enough that certain _implications_ are there, implications that are impossible to ignore, given the circumstances.

“Yeah?” Lydia's eyebrows raise as she responds. Her mouth feels dry and her mind begins to spin a bit at the prospect of taking things a little further. _(Or a lot further, for that matter.)_ Unlike her typical levels of anxiety, however, this feeling is distinctively positive. It can more accurately be described as _excitement._ Drawing a shuddering breath, she adds in a soft tone, “I wouldn't be against it becoming — um, _something else,_ if that were to happen.”

There's a palpable vibration in Skyler's chest as a low little laugh escapes her. "Is that so?" Lydia can feel her breath against her ear as she leans in closer, lowered to an almost teasing whisper. “You wouldn’t object, then, if I touched you more?”

“Of course not,” Lydia says, almost matter-of-factly, like it’s a perfectly logical conclusion to come to. “I’d — I’d actually like that very much, as long as — as long as _you’re_ comfortable doing so.” She stammers out the words rather quickly, and she can feel her cheeks turning hot from more than just being in warm water. A nervous little laugh follows; she can feel excitement building at the thought alone of what’s likely to happen. 

Skyler, of course, reassures her, “I wouldn’t be offering if I didn’t want to.” Her fingers drift lower until they’re between Lydia’s thighs and, with the expert knowledge of a woman’s body one might expect her to have, finds her clit effortlessly and begins to massage it. Her touch is incredibly gentle, and she moves her fingers with a deliberate slowness. “Does this feel okay, honey?”

Oh, it feels _more_ than okay; Skyler's hand is a skilled one, and that becomes _abundantly_ evident with every movement of her fingers. “Yes, that’s — that’s nice,” Lydia breathes out, closing her eyes and beginning to shift her hips along with Skyler's hand. “It feels wonderful. Thank you.” She's completely at Skyler's mercy in a position like this, and _god,_ it's amazing.

Water splashes and swirls around the two women's bodies, the subtle _drip-drop_ noises echoing through the space of Skyler's bathroom along with Lydia's increasingly labored breathing. Lydia herself is absolutely _adoring_ the attention she's receiving, and when Skyler's free hand moves to her breast to tease her nipple, she audibly gasps, feeling overcome with arousal that leaves her usually-overactive mind filled with bliss. Skyler continues to toy with her breast as she fingers her, stimulating two sensitive parts of her body simultaneously and overwhelming her with euphoria.

 _More._ Lydia wants more from Skyler, pushing her body against Skyler's hand needily and whimpering, “Skyler… Please, can you just… _ugh.”_

“Hmm?” Skyler hums, pausing suddenly and pulling her hand away rather hesitantly. This is the exact opposite of what Lydia wants. Yet, Skyler is so considerate and tender when she asks, “Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?”

“No, no, no, don't stop,” Lydia quickly stammers out. Turning around, she feels overwhelmed with lust and adoration for Skyler, and she expresses quite clearly when she kisses her. The manner in which Lydia kisses Skyler is almost _hungrily,_ her lips moving passionately against Skyler's, teeth grazing against her lower lip and drawing out a delighted moan from the blonde. It's only when Lydia runs out of air that she breaks the kiss and, in between heavy breaths, she says, “I want _more._ I want you to… _you know.”_

Skyler's brow furrows somewhat in confusion; she's not following what Lydia is trying to get at. “Hm? What is it you want me to do?"

Lydia's never been all too skilled socially, much less when it comes to things like dirty talk. As far as discussing sexual interactions and articulating what she needs, she struggles a little. An awkward, shallow laugh escapes her. “I know, that wasn't very well articulated. I guess what I'm trying to say is. That I want you to go… _harder?_ I want you _inside_ of me, to, um… to be more specific. Sorry. I realize now that I was pretty unclear.” She cringes somewhat at her own words, wishing she possessed the capability to be more _smooth_ in a situation like this.

“Hey, it's okay. You don't have anything to be sorry about,” Skyler tells Lydia, leaning over to place an affectionate, soft kiss upon her lips. All the while, she sweetly cups Lydia's face with her hand, stroking her cheek with her thumb. Lydia never would've known that such a small gesture could feel so _intimate._ She's absolutely enamored. When Skyler pulls back, her breath is hot and her pupils dilated. “I understand what you mean, and I _certainly_ don't mind providing.”

Lydia shivers with excitement when Skyler's hand moves back downward and returns between her legs. She gasps when Skyler pushes a couple of fingers into her and begins thrusting in a well-practiced and rhythmic motion. Her movements are gentle and painless, and very much pleasurable. The talent this woman has with her hands will never fail to impress Lydia, and being the recipient of Skyler's touch is absolutely _dreamlike._

“Is two fingers okay?” Skyler asks, and there's genuine consideration behind her words, a caring tone to her voice that makes Lydia feel an unexpected amount of _warmth_ in her chest. 

Lydia's breathing is becoming increasingly heavy and it's very much audible when she replies, “Oh my god, y- _yeah._ Two is excellent.” She continues to rock her hips along with the movement, grinding against the other woman's hand as her arousal only continues to build. The slickness between her legs only makes such feelings apparent; she's _very_ wet, and not just because she happens to be partially submerged in water.

When she reaches her climax, Lydia lets out a stifled moan, biting into her lip as the muscles inside her contract, tightening around Skyler's fingers as she rides out that final wave of pleasure as it hits her like an oncoming train.

(Perhaps a _train collision_ isn't the best metaphor to use, but considering Lydia's line of work related to overseeing transportation, it's a fitting enough comparison.)

By the time the orgasm ends, her legs are shaking and her breath is heavier than ever; her muscles relax, and her anxiety is relieved. Laying so close to Skyler, their body warmth and the remaining heat in the water keeping their bodies at a comfortable temperature, Lydia can't help but bask in the afterglow. Catching her breath, she leans her head against the other woman's shoulder. "Skyler," she whispers, her breathing still heavy from all of the _physical activity,_ "You're an incredibly skilled woman. I hope you know this."

Skyler lets out an airy, confident laugh. It would seem that giving Lydia release has proven to be quite an ego boost. "I'm glad you enjoyed that," she tells Lydia, running her hand through dark and dampened hair, her fingers on Lydia's scalp quite a pleasant sensation. "I love hearing the noises you make when we do these types of things. You're very cute."

 _Oh, man._ Lydia can feel her cheeks reddening all over again. She has absolutely no idea how to respond to that in an organic, _not-totally-awkward_ fashion. So, she just moves to kiss Skyler on the lips, which is something that Skyler, fortunately, reciprocates very enthusiastically. It's only when the kiss breaks that Lydia asks, "Can I… can I do anything for you?" Her own hand suggestively travels down Skyler's body, resting upon the soft skin of her chest. “I’d hate for this to be one-sided.”

There’s some hesitation from Skyler’s side that makes Lydia second-guess herself a little more than she’d like to admit. When Skyler replies after a few moments of silence, she does so with a slight wince. “It’s not necessary, dear.”

“Really?” Lydia’s brows furrow and she cocks her head to the side, feeling uncertain. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Skyler replies quickly, and managing to laugh a little, she admits, “Uh, my back’s starting to get a little sore after laying in the tub this long.

Lydia immediately frowns. “I’m sorry,” she says, even though it can’t really _directly_ be her fault, can it? She still feels some level of responsibility for that. “I hope I didn’t contribute to that in some way.”

“What? No, no,” Skyler shakes her head quickly. “I just need to move around a little. I’d _love_ to take a rain check on your offer after we’re out of here, though.” She gives Lydia a quick, reassuring kiss on the lips. 

“Though, if you’re _really_ worried about it being one-sided…” Trailing off, a little smile grows on Skyler's lips. “I mean, you’re welcome to wash my hair for me.”

“I can absolutely do that,” Lydia affirms. “I mean, this wouldn’t be much of a bath otherwise, would it?” She’d made the effort of buying her own shampoo for her trip to Albuquerque; after all, she had _high_ standards — and a high _income,_ of course, so she really had no reason not to. _All-natural, organic, paraben-free, sulfate-free, no-animal testing_ shampoo. The _good_ stuff. She wouldn’t be able to bring it back with her on the flight back home, considering that the bottle’s just a little _too_ big for the _strict regulations_ on liquid shampoo that the TSA has, but that’s just fine. She’s got more of the same stuff at home. “Can I use the shampoo I brought?” She asks, erring on the side of caution on the off-chance that Skyler’s incredibly specific about what kind of shampoo she prefers to use.

“I wouldn’t mind that _at all,”_ Skyler tells Lydia. “Thanks for offering. That's sweet of you to share with me.”

It takes a few moments for her to shift her position in the tub, but soon enough, she’s sitting up beside Lydia, and Lydia’s cracking open a bottle of shampoo carrying the sweet fragrance of coconut and passion fruit. Lathering it in her hands, Lydia idly replies, “It’s no problem,” before bringing her hands to Skyler’s hair. Running her fingers through blonde locks, she soon found herself transfixed in the repetitive motions of massaging her scalp. Skyler leans into her touch, closing her eyes and relaxing.

"Mm, that feels nice," Skyler all but _purrs,_ evidently basking in the moment. "Smells amazing, too. You sure know your way around _washing hair."_

"I've had my practice," Lydia replies proudly, working to ensure that Skyler's hair is sufficiently lathered. Plenty of years being a mother had ensured that; she'd gotten her practice from bath time with her daughter. She'd learned to be gentle, to be thorough. Thinking about the moment she shared with Skyler and the _euphoria_ the other woman has given her, Lydia adds softly, "Thank you, by the way — for tonight. I appreciate your company."

It's hard to articulate her feelings, to sound anything other than formal, but it's an expression of honest gratitude. Smiling slightly, Lydia admits, "I don't usually, um… I don't often have connections like this with others." She'd never imagine things would end up this way, considering the incredibly _rocky start_ upon initially meeting Skyler. 

“It’s really no problem,” Skyler replies, leaning into Lydia’s touch as she washes her hair. “I like having you around here. You make good company yourself, you know.”

Lydia thinks over Skyler’s words, perhaps a bit too much, and realizes that she’s probably one of the _only_ people who thinks that about her. Most people don’t tend to _understand_ Lydia, or find her too uptight. It’s nice to receive a compliment like that. “It's kind of you you to say that,” she replies, her fingertips working her way along Skyler’s scalp in a repetitive yet tender motion that Skyler seems to be enjoying quite a bit. The sex they’ve had has been amazing, but there’s something indescribably enjoyable about simple intimacies like this. It makes their relationship, undefined as it is by words, feel that much more real. It’s nice. “I can say the same for you. Also, I — I’d say your hair is pretty clean, now. I think you should be good to rinse off.”

“Would you like some help with your hair, next?” Skyler asks, turning to look to the other woman with those dreamy blue eyes of hers.

Lydia smiles, feeling that warmth once again return to her. She nods her head affirmatively. “That would be great.”


End file.
